


The Hale House: the halfway home for supernatural teens

by cwfangirl_78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwfangirl_78/pseuds/cwfangirl_78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the the Hale House, the halfway home for supernatural teens.  Built on the original grounds of Derek Hale's family mansion, a new home has risen for werewolves to wendigos.  Nearly three years after the Dread Doctors terrorized Beacon Hills with the resurrection of the Beast, the home will be ready for it's first guests.  Classes available at the school will be taught by members of the True Alpha's(Scott McCall) pack.  Come inside and ask any question that you may have.  Most of all, enjoy your stay in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Can you meet us in the lounge when you get back?-   
Scott frowned at the text he got, he hoped Stiles had good news. It had been 3 and a half years since the Dread Doctors had come to Beacon Hills and started making successful chimeras. Derek had come back 2 years earlier and decided to rebuild his house into a supernatural boarding school/halfway house. Renovations would finish in a few days. Lots of things had changed. Parrish was the new Sheriff, Mr. Stilinski retired in Northern California, and Scott was finishing his veterinary degree and co-running the school with Derek. Almost everyone in their pack planned on teaching a class or two for the betas and omegas coming. Kira would teach history , Stiles and Lydia teach maths, sciences and deductive reasoning, and Chris Argent would teach archery and knife skills once a month in honor of Allison. Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey were going to college together starting next week. Brendan and Malia scouted for supernatural teenagers who could participate in the program. Theo died trying to save them from the Beast of Ge`vaudan, but the chimera blood spilt mutated into a new form of supernatural creature. The new danger had a body of a jackal, a forked tail, square ears, razor teeth, and it’s about the size of a horse. They named the new breed Set animals due to their similarity to the ancient egyptian chaos creatures. Similar to their ancient roots, they did not shapeshift into humans. No one had seen one in over a year.   
Scott shook his head and stared at the exterior of the Hale House. According to Derek, they tried to restore it as close as possible to the original. The two-toned sand colored bricks, white windows and trim, and black shutters and roof were the same as the old house. They expanded the back of the house for more dorms but it was mostly the same house 20 years earlier. They even planned on getting permits for another building with a training center in it. The house seemed to glow in front of the setting sun. Scott continued up the porch stairs to the front door. He paused and gazed at the large black door, his life had changed so much in the last 6 years. He sighed and pushed through the front door.   
Liam and Hayden were making out aggressively against the stairway, covered in spots of white paint. “Scott!”Hayden gasped, pulling back from Liam. Liam turned around, pulling his shirt back down, hanging his messy head in shame and biting his swollen lip.   
Scott raised his eyebrow and continued down the hallway. “You two better clean up before Derek sees you stopped working on his stairway.” He called out when he passed them. He entered the lounge, a large rec-like room with a pool table in one corner, three mismatched couches were scattered throughout the room with a few coffee tables, and in the center of the room was one of the largest wooden tables Scott had ever seen. The walls were covered in a egg-white color and a medium cedar paneled the floor. Scott noticed the new curtains, table features, and art on the walls. Lydia must have gone shopping, knowing it was really empty and boring before. He found Lydia, Stiles, Derek and Kira on the seating area by the stone fireplace.   
“Scott! What took so long?” Stiles glanced up, keeping one hand on Lydia. Scott was very certain he hasn’t let go of her since she escaped Eichen House.   
“Sorry, I ran into Liam and Hayden by the stairs.” Scott sat down across from Stiles and next to Kira. She greet him with a kiss on the lips.   
“Did they finish the stairs?”Derek slouched back and crossed his arms. His leather jacket blended in with the upholstery of the couch he was on.   
“Umm, they were a little distracted, but they’ll finish soon.”Scott defended.   
Derek rolled his eyes. “Kids these days.”  
“These days! You’re not that old!” Stiles exclaimed.  
“So how was school today?”Kira spoke wanting to change the subject.  
“Fine.”Scott didn’t really want to discuss the cat he had to put down in the office.   
“Malia and Braeden called, they’re in Oregon hoping to find the Kenner pack, tonight.” Lydia reported.  
“That’s good, maybe we will actually have some quests here later this week.”  
“Since your rooms won’t be finished until tomorrow, can we all spend the night in here for old times sake?” Hayden and Liam entered the room and sat on top of the pool table.  
“I can’t see why not.” Kira turned her head, since the pool table was behind her.  
“Sure, one last time.”Scott smiled.  
“Only if you stop sitting on the pool table.”Derek growled.  
“Oh please, it’s not like it going to break from them sitting on it, and don’t be such a sourwolf.”Stiles gestured at them.   
“Okay, but I won’t be the one who replaces it. And you know I don’t like it when you call me a sourwolf.”said Derek.   
“Right sorry, grumpywolf.”  
“Nope, that’s worse.”Derek shook his head  
“Alright you two, help me make some space, and Scott can you gather the sleeping stuff?”Lydia ordered.   
“I’ll help!” Liam stood up eagerly, he quickly walked out the room.  
The rest of the pack looked to Hayden.”What? He just really wants to help.”  
“Sure.” Stiles nodded sarcastically. Liam and Hayden had just gotten back together again and, well, let’s just say super hearing wasn’t always awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's pack bonds over pizza and pillow fights.

“I went into town and got us some dinner, after all the hard work today. I ran into Parrish, but he had Sheriff stuff to do and couldn’t come over.”Lydia carried three large pizzas into the lounge. The large table had been moved to the wall and eight mattresses were spread across the floor.  
“Thanks, sweetie.” Stiles came up behind her kissing her cheek while slyly taking a box with him. Following his example, Mason and Liam ran past her stealing the other two boxes.  
Lydia stood frozen in the doorway. “I forgot how much teenage boys eat. Save some for me and Kira before you rip your heads off for the last piece.” She sighed and sat next to Kira and Hayden on the green couch.  
“Well if you aren’t going to get some now, it’s going to be gone.”Hayden got up. “But I’ll get you some since you bought it.”Corey ran into the room when he smelled the food. Derek and Scott appeared from the study, talking, and stole a few slices before sitting down on one of the couches.  
“I’m scared Lydia.”Kira spoke softly hoping everyone was distracted. “It’s been really nice for too long. We haven’t seen a Set animal for 9 months. I’m just getting a bad feeling.”  
“Hey, I understand I’ve been worrying too, but I’ll let you know first thing if I get any sense they’re here.”  
“It was so much easier when they were drawn to the nemeton, because we knew they would be here.”Kira sighed and then looked at the commotion by the pizza. “Guys come on, you want to be a good example for the others.” Mason had Liam in a headlock and Hayden was on Corey’s back.  
“But they won’t be here until a couple of days.”Mason complained.  
“Well start practicing.” Kira got up and grabbed the last few slices in a box that they were fighting over.  
“Kira’s right, now if you want to watch a movie, you should finish your dinner and get ready for bed.”Scott sat down on a mattress and opened his mouth to try and fit a slice in it.  
“Oh, no not over the beds. Your lucky I let you eat on the couch.” Lydia stood up and walked over to Scott, but before she could yell at him about cleanliness, Scott signaled at Stiles and Stiles tackled her by picking her up and throwing her up over his shoulder. “Stiles! Put me down before I start screaming.”  
“Okay, okay. I don’t want to my ears to bleed.” When he set her down, her feet sunk into the mattress like it was quick sand. Lydia was disoriented from being spun and started to fall. Stiles caught her and kissed her. Stiles wrapped his arms around her deepening their kiss.  
BAM! A pillow was chucked at their heads sending them to the ground. Followed by giggles from a group of Mason, Liam, Corey, Hayden and Scott. “Who did that?” Stiles tried to rise, but they were ambushed with more pillows. Everybody but Derek piled on for the pillow fight. Lydia’s only defence was sound waves blocking the flying pillows and bodies.  
SMACK! A pillow hit Derek in the face. “Who threw that?” They all turned to stare at red Stiles. Derek picked up the pillow and threw it at Stiles, causing him to fall over. The pack burst into laughter and continued smacking each other with pillows. A pillow was shredded in half, which was expected since most of them had claws, sending feathers to fall like snow.  
Lydia screamed to create silence. “Alright, before you rip another eighty dollar pillow, let’s start that movie.”Lydia straightened her crumpled, floral dress and tossed her curls. There were murmurs of complaint then of agreement.  
After cleaning up a little and getting ready to sleep,they all settled on their mattress facing the large flat screen above the fireplace. From left to right it was Corey, Mason, Hayden, Liam, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek. Usually Derek would make up an excuse saying he didn’t have time to watch a movie and would busy himself in the renovation, but he made an exception tonight.  
They were almost like a normal group of friends watching a movie (Derek made it clear they couldn’t watch a chick flick), except for them being normal was nonexistent. Lydia did have to make a few rules, like Corey had to stay visible and the rest had to keep the fangs and the claws away.  
By the end of the movie Hayden and Liam fell asleep on a coach, Scott and Kira retired to another, Mason and Corey were making out on the far side of the mattress line, Derek was invested on his phone, and Stiles and Lydia were cleaning up the rest of the dinner mess. The ones who were still awake decided they should go to sleep, they still had a lot to do tomorrow. Mason, Corey, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek retired to their designated mattresses and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first few chapters are closure for the possible timeline from season 5b. The next chapter will introduce a certain relationship development.  
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an interesting morning.

Derek felt a hot ray of sun peak through the curtains and slice his face. He stiffened, he couldn’t move, something was on him. He opened his eyes as they turned blue. He was about to attack his clinger, until he recognized it. The body that was curled under his arm and glued to his chest belonged to Stiles. Derek sank his head back down his pillow. He didn’t want to wake the den of super hearing teenagers, so he had to try and untangle himself without making a sound. He froze when Stiles rustled from his slumber. Using his free arm, Derek tried shaking Stiles awake, this only caused Stiles to burrow himself in Derek more. Derek thought maybe he could wake Stiles instead, so he leaned his neck forward so that his face was above Stiles’.  
“Uh you’re so sexy.” Stiles mumbled still dreaming.  
“Stiles!” Derek’s voice was sharp and rash. Stiles shifted, but did not wake up. “Stiles!” Derek growled a little louder.  
“AHHH-”Derek cupped his hand over Stiles’ mouth. He then slowly lifted his hand to his lips and signaled for him to be quiet.  
“What?”  
“You kinda … uhh… trapped me.”  
“Trapped you!”He whisper yelled. He then looked at himself then at Derek and realized their embrace. “Oh.” He awkwardly tried to get out of their human knot.  
“Thanks. I’m going to make breakfast, you should get more sleep.” Derek rushed off to the kitchen.  
Stiles was left stunned. As he pondered how that could have happened he warmed up to Lydia on the other side of him.  
About an hour later, the smell of waffles, strawberries and turkey-bacon woke the rest of the pack up. Derek had become quite the chef. Well, he still burnt half the things he made, but he was better than anyone else. Lydia smiled at the delicious smell but before she got up she kissed Stiles’ arm to wake him. “Stiles… Stiles!” She coaxed him.  
“Ah! I’m awake! Two times in one morning.” Stiles shook his head and sat up.  
“Two times?” Lydia sat up with him.  
“Uh… oh that was a dream. Are you hungry? I’ll bring you breakfast.” He got up quickly and headed towards the kitchen.  
Lydia yawned, she assumed it must have been a weird dream that Stiles didn’t want to talk about.  
They shuffled the mattress away and moved the table back to the middle of the room, so that they could eat. Coffee filled the air along with morning chatter. Today was the last day the pack would be alone and together. The younger four would be moving to college tomorrow and Malia and Braeden would be coming with new recruits. It would be a day of lasts. A graduation, a change. It would be hard but they’d get through it. Although some tears might be shed and hearts broken but-  
“Can you pass the maple syrup?” Kira asked.  
“Yes.” Stiles hoped to grab the maple syrup, but instead grabbed Derek’s arm. Derek looked up from the newspaper and into Stiles’ eyes. They stayed like that for a long awkward second, before Derek gave him a ‘get your hand off me’ look.  
“Here you go.”Derek shook his arm and looked back down at his newspaper. Stiles blinked and continued talking to Scott and Kira. After the waffles had been devoured, everyone continued their duties to finish the house. Lydia, Stiles, Kira and Scott would be decorating, while Derek, Liam, Mason, and Corey would finish the construction. Hayden had to go in town to work but would be make before dinner. By the afternoon, the last rooms that needed to be finished were their personal rooms in the back of the house. They decided to divide the 3 rooms Derek in one, Scott and Stiles in another, and Kira and Lydia in the last one. The sleeping arrangements changed from time to time, but the rooms stayed the same. Lydia and Kira’s room was an elegant, bright room. Pinks, Light turquoises, and silvers mixed with floral patterns and bold decor. Stiles and Scott’s room was a laid back, comfy room. Dark blues, greys, blacks, and reds consisted of their color palette. And Derek’s room was a wide range of dark colors and industrial styled features.  
At dinner, a toast was made as a farewell, and a feast fit for Prom kings was served before the hungry pack. It was around 10 pm when it started to rain. Nobody really noticed the soft pattering of raindrops hit the roof or walls. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see my Kira & Lydia and Scott & Stiles inspired room sets, check out my Polyvore @Cassandra Cullens.  
> If you like Scira you will like the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, cute, and sleepy morning with Scott and Kira.

Scott yawned. He opened his eyes. He sat up reminiscing the morning sun. Kira stirred and curled against Scott’s warm body. He kissed her forehead and started to peel the blankets off him.  
“Mmm, no, please don’t leave, it’s so nice and warm and I could stay here forever.” Kira mumbled.  
“You want to stay here forever or just for the day?’ Scott stroked her arm.  
“You’re right I don’t want today to start because I don’t want to say good-bye.” Kira flipped over to face Scott.  
“We just have to remind ourselves that they won’t be far. And it’s not like we’re sending them off to war or anything.”  
“I know, but could we just stay here a little bit longer so I can hold on and never let go?”  
Scott sank into the pillows. “I guess the day doesn’t have to start right now.” He leaned over and kissed Kira’s shoulder making her smile.  
Scott was awoken by a soft knock at his door.  
“Um, Scott? Can I come in?” Stiles’ quiet voice came through the door.  
Scott looked at Kira, she nodded. “Sure.”  
“Thanks, I’m so sorry, I need clothes and Liam woke me up to wake you.” Stiles hurried in and headed straight to his dresser and rummaged around for clothes.  
“You mean you aren’t going to wear your pajamas all day?” Scott commented.  
“No,” Stiles shot him a dirty look and scurried out of the room.  
Scott looked again at Kira once more. “I guess we should get up now.” Kira detangled herself from Scott’s bed. “Are you coming?”  
“Yup.”Scott followed her.  
Outside of the Hale house, Mason, Corey, Liam and Hayden packed their things into a moving van. A final round of hugs and goodbyes were given before they headed for the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the younger generation left for college... Also, the new pack will be introduced in the next chapter and it will much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kenner pack arrives at the Hale House and the storm outside thickens.

In the late afternoon, Malia and Braeden arrived with the Kenner pack. There were 3 guys and 2 girls left. “Wow, what a nice place you have here. I mean I do have to stay positive in this kinda place right?”A beautiful girl in her early-twenties sarcastically spoke as she entered the room.   
“Hi, I’m Scott McCall and-”  
“Cool, whatever,” She continued down the hall.   
“Don’t mind my twin, she can be rude sometimes. I’m Dean.” Following close behind her was a male in his early twenties. His dark black hair and Hazel eyes matched his twins. “Oh and her name is Zoe.” He spoke before Scott had the time to ask. “Who’s that hotie?” Dean pointed at Derek who was at the top of the stairs.   
“Um, I’m Scott McCall and that’s Derek Hale, it’s his house and we run it together, but he’s not gay just so you know.”  
“The cute ones never are.” Dean shook his head and followed his sister.   
“Josh! Come on! I have been dying to see this place.” A short petite , redhead girl walked through dragging her brother behind her. His arms were full of backpacks and duffel bags. “OMG, I’m Samantha and that’s my brother Josh.” She excitedly shook Scott’s hand. The tanned, caramel hair boy,Josh, nodded as he followed his sister.   
Malia and Braeden were urging one more werewolf into their house. “Just remember this will be a better place for you while you transition.” Malia coaxed him.   
“Uh huh.” the boy glanced around the entryway and then at Scott.   
“This is Scott McCall he’s the alpha around here.” Malia stood by him.   
“Lucas.” The boy avoided Scott’s stretched out hand and curious eyes.   
“Let me guess, Zoe and Dean’s sibling.”  
“Yup. Lucky me.”He crossed his arms.  
“Why don’t you go follow your family and we’ll meet you in the lounge?” Braeden pointed down the hallway.  
“OK.” Lucas walked away.  
“How was your trip?” Scott asked noticing Derek come down the stairs and follow behind them.   
“They were hard to find. They were hiding in the woods from hunters who killed half their family and their Alpha.”   
“I can see the rough edges. Anything else noteworthy?”  
“Not that I can think of.”Malia nodded in agreement.   
Scott entered the lounge to see Lydia, Stiles, and Kira welcoming their quests.   
“Hey everyone, I’m Scott McCall and I want you to get settled in your rooms and know where everything is. Dinner should be ready by then.” The newcomers followed Lydia and Stiles on their tour of the campus.   
“Derek?” Kira asked.  
“Yeah,” He turned around.   
“We realized that one of the rooms still had wet paint and was only partially finished. Would you feel comfortable having one of them stay in your room?”  
“Um sure.” He couldn’t really say no.   
“Ok great.” Kira took Scott into the kitchen to prepare dinner.   
Samantha and Josh settled in one room and Lucas and Dean in the other.   
“So, I guess I’m staying with you. Not bad.” Zoe followed Derek into his room.   
“I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed.” Derek offered.  
“Nonsense, it’s your bed, I’m the guest.”Zoe scuffed and plopped her bag on the grey canvas coach.  
“I really insist.” Derek crossed his arms smiling because she reminded him of his sister Cora.   
“No, I won’t let you. And what are you smiling at?”She stretched herself out across it as a way to claim it.   
“Nothing you just remind me of my sister that’s all.”  
“Who’s she? The one in the red?”  
“Kira? God, no, my sister, the one you remind me of, she’s in South America right now.”  
“Oh… good.”  
“Dinners ready, you should come, meet everyone.” Derek walked out the door recognizing Zoe would be a difficult one.   
“Ya, I’ll be right there.” Zoe got up, staying behind a bit, to look around the room one last time.  
Large bowls of salad and lasagna casseroles were passed around the dinner table. Drinks varying from water to wine were passed around.   
“This is delicious! It seems like forever since we’ve had a home cooked meal. You guys have no idea how thankful we are.” Dean exclaimed.  
“Your welcome and I’m glad you are feeling comfortable here.”Lydia smiled.  
“So what’s your story? I’ve heard a lot of rumors but I’d like to know the truth.” Dean questioned.  
“Well, Scott and I met in the sandbox when we were 4 and we’ve been best friends ever since. Oh and I used to think lydia was really hot in the sandbox as well.” Stiles started out.   
Lydia playful hit him. “That’s so not true we didn’t even go to school together until the third grade.“  
“And I thought you didn’t know me then.”  
“Of course I knew who you were I just didn’t… I ‘ve changed.”Lydia blushed she was slightly ashamed for being so selfish and mean in early high school.  
Scott planted his face into his hand. “It’s true that me and Stiles have been best friends for ever, but this thing really starts when I was bitten sophomore year. As we learned our strengths, we fought hunters, who are now our allies, a kimera, who’s Lydia’s ex and now lives in London as a werewolf, a pack of Alphas, a dark druid, a nogitsune, berzerkers, chimeras, and Dread Doctors. Just to name a few, oh and Derek’s crazy ex, Kate, who killed almost all of his family, and his uncle who turned me.” Scott smiled enjoying the Kenner pack’s shocked reaction.   
“No wonder you’re the true alpha. And you guys are still a pack?”Josh asked baffled.   
“We’ve lost a lot too.”Scott hung his head, still damaged by their loses.   
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Samantha spoke in quiet voice.   
“I want to hear about your story.” Kira said.   
“Well, it’s definitely not was colorful as your but basically, our pack has been hunted by humans for about a year and we’re the only ones who remain.” Zoe explained.   
“Well then a toast to those we’ve lost and those who help.” Breaden raised her glass. Everyone repeated her action. Coincidentally, it started to pour when they set their glasses down.   
Once dinner was over, they cleared the dishes and traveled upstairs for sleep. Lydia had finished checking in on the newcomers and wanted to finish the night with her novel. She heard a soft knock.   
“Yes?”The door opened to a Stiles awkwardly scratching his head.   
“Scott kinda kicked me out of our room again, can I stay with you?” Lydia set down her book and signaled to come in. As Stiles was climbing into her bed, Lydia suddenly grasped Stiles arm and stiffened. “Lydia? What’s wrong?” Stiles watched as she got up in a tranced state and headed out the room. As she drifted effortlessly down the stairs. Stiles stumbled, hoping he didn’t wake anyone, following her knowing something was wrong. Lydia stopped at the front door. The storm knocked a branch into the house making Stiles jump. Lydia opened the door revealing a drenched man with jet black hair and   
“Who the hell are you?” Stiles asked from behind Lydia.   
“My name is Anubis and your friend Isaac needs help.” He took a step aside revealing the unconscious friend. Stiles jumped to help Isaac inside. With his free hand he snapped his fingers in Lydia’s face to wake her.   
“Come on Lydia wake up.” Stiles pleaded.   
Anubis made a small oh and waved his hand releasing Lydia from her state. Before Stiles could ask, Anubis ordered, “Lydia go get Scott.”  
She nodded and headed up stairs.   
“What are you? Some kind of mind controller?”  
“No and I’ll explain everything when Scott gets here.”  
“Stiles!What’s going on? Why is Lydia very out of it? What are you doing with-” Scott entered the lounge where Stiles was lying Isaac down on the big table. “Isaac!?”  
“Ya, I thought he was in Paris too.”  
“Who the hell is this?”Scott pointed to Anubis.   
“My name is Anubis and your friend Isaac has been cursed.”  
“Cursed?”Stiles paused from dressing Isaac’s wounds.   
“Yes he was at the Paris Needle and a powerful magician recreated the Pennout curse.”  
“Magicians and curses? What is this, Harry Potter?”Scott pulled his hand away before he could take Isaac’s pain.   
“They are basically modern ancient Egyptian priests.” Anubis explained.  
“And are you one of them?”  
“No no, I’m, uh, I’m Anubis, the god of funerals and death.” Scott and Stiles backed away from him.   
“Did he just say he was a god?” Scott asked keeping his eyes on Anubis.   
“Yes but did he say god of death?” Stiles responded.   
Anubis raised his arms as a sign of surrendering. “You are dealing with powerful ancient forces. And I’m here to help you not kill you.”   
“Wait, Anubis, so that Jackal headed egyptian figure?”Stiles asked taking a step forward.   
“Yes, that’s me. I’m usually drawn on tombs to protect the dead during their ascent into the underworld. This can’t be the craziest thing you’ve heard.”   
“No, but if you’re a god how are you not like killing us with your presence?”Stiles asked still confused.   
“Well, I can appear in graveyards and places of death without using a host, but you should really tend to Isaac he’s dying. I mean you don’t know the curse of Pennout.” Scott and Stiles nodded sarcastically.”It means he will be miserable and persecuted. The fastest way to break it is to get his sire to complete a small ritual.”  
“But I didn’t sire Isaac, Derek did.”  
“Lydia,” She appeared from the shadows. “Fetch Derek.” She nodded and left, still in her dream-like state.   
“Are you controlling her?”  
“Banshees have a connection to the underworld, so yes I can control her. When she returns I will release her from her state. Now you can start to take away his pain. Be careful, he’s has a lot of it. And Stiles, get a large bowl and a towel.” He pulled an old looking book from his leather jacket and shook it to remove as much of the water as possible. Stiles scrambled into the kitchen to gather the needed items.   
“Scott what’s wrong with Lydia?”Derek yawned following the catatonic   
lydia. “And who the hell is this?”  
“That’s Anubis, he’s the ancient Egyptian god of death and he needs you for a ritual to break a curse on Isaac.” Scott continued preparing for the ritual.   
“Are you guys on drugs?”Derek smiled and leaned against the wall watching them fuss over Isaac.  
“No, would you just please help us save Isaac?”  
“Sure,” Derek uncrossed his arms and approached arms and helped Scott take away his pain. “What do I need to to do?” He winced.   
Anubis set the bowl over Isaac’s chest and handed Derek a knife. “I need your blood.”  
“My what?” Derek pulled back.  
“Please, he doesn’t have a lot of time left.”Anubis beckoned.   
“I’m sorry but I don’t want to be apart of your blood ritual.”  
“Derek Please!”Scott begged.   
“I’m sorry bu-,”Isaac began to moan, Derek rushed to his side again. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s been cursed misery and torture. He needs you Derek.”  
“Fine, but I’m only doing this because Isaac looks like he’s dying.” Derek grabbed the knife and steadied it on his wrist over the bowl he makes pancake batter with. “If I turn into a frog or something, I will kill you.”   
“Very well,” Anubis quickly slit Derek’s palm and turned it over letting the blood pour down his fingers into the bowl. He began to chant in an old language that sounded like a mixture of Arabic and Latin. He finished a phrase and paused, indicating Derek could stop bleeding into the container. Derek snached the towel from Stile’s dazed grip. Anubis continued to chat as he poured a red powdered clay into the bowl. The crimson mixture burst into blue flames. Scott and Stiles took a step back covering their eyes. Anubis yelled one last line before Isaac sat straight up gasping for air. The dish on his chest flew to the floor but no one seemed to notice they were all amazed and confused at what had just happened.   
“Scott?” Isaac croaked. Without anymore energy, Isaac passed out on the table he was preformed on.   
“You better start explaining everything, now!” Scott barked at Anubis.   
“Ya, but first can you make Lydia conscious.” Stiles added.  
“Oh sure.”Anubis waved his hand releasing Lydia from her stiff posture. Stiles ran to her side while she started to fall to one side. Derek disappeared into the shadows, not wanting to be in the heat of things. He crawled back to his room and went to his dresser. He fumbled around one-handedly for a bandage for his other hand.   
“Who’s there?” A growl from the coach made Derek jump. He forgot Zoe was there.   
“Just me, I’m sorry for walking you.” Derek set the medical supplies down frustrated he couldn’t tend to his wound.  
“No problem, I don’t sleep that much anyways. What happened to your arm?” Zoey got up and walked over to him.   
“I just had to spill my blood so my former beta-who I haven’t seen for 4 years-could survive an ancient egyptian curse. Also there might be a god of death in our lounge.” Derek sighed knowing he sounded crazy, he barely believed himself.   
“Wow, nothing’s simple around here. Do you need help with that?”She pointed to his injury.   
“If you don’t mind.”   
“Not at all.”Zoe guided Derek to the edge of his bed and spread the supplies out on his duvet. She pulled her leg up to her chest and his arm closer to inspect the cut. She dabbed the clean side of the bloody towel in water and cleaned the wound before wrapping his hand in a bandage.   
“Thank you.” Derek leaned back on his pillow. “If you don’t mind I’m going to get a few more hours before dawn.”   
“I don’t, plus I should get a few more also.” She started to get up.  
Derek reached for her wrist. “You don’t have to leave,” Zoe turned and raised an eyebrow. “I mean you don’t have to go back to the coach, this bed is plenty big for you to sleep here too.”   
“Thanks, but I don’t sleep next to strangers.”  
“So then let’s not be strangers,” Derek sat up against his bed’s backboard. “Tell me your story.”  
Zoey looked down, then back to Derek. “Okay, but I can’t promise any happily ever afters.” She sank in the empty side of the bed.   
“I’m not one for fairytales.” Derek shrugged.  
“Good, um my story starts with my and my twin Dean and,well, my family. Like you, we were born wolves, not bitten…”Zoe continued to tell her story for the majority of the remaining hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help bringing back Isaac, I miss him too much. Also, I introduced a lot of characters this chapter so leave a comment if you want me to make a character map.   
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanations and the start of a plan.

Zoe was awaken by the smell of coffee. She groaned, she hated coffee, she was more of a tea person. She opened her eyes to Derek’s back. She noticed his triskelion tattoo peeking from under his tank top. She felt drawn to trace the shape with her fingers. She drew her hand back when Derek stirred from his slumber. He stiffened and growled, noticing the person sharing his bed.  
“Good Morning?” Zoe asked scooting back. Being over precautious, she fell off the side of the bed with a little thunk.   
Derek turned around to see Zoe shakily stand up. “Sorry, it’s morning already?”  
“Ya, I’m a talker.” She walked over to her things and rummaged through them.   
“Where are you going?” Derek asked disoriented, still waking.   
“To take a shower before breakfast…”Zoe’s voice trailed as she left the room.   
Derek shook his head and traveled down stairs following the coffee stench. As he sipped his first cup he looked up at Anubis. “What is he still doing here?”  
“Well, I don’t really know. Scott wanted to wait for everyone to be there before he fully explains his situation.” Stiles explained sipping coffee from his own mug.   
“How’s Isaac? Did the blood ritual work?” Derek asked  
“Why don’t you ask me yourself?”Isaac leaned in the doorway, clearly tired.  
“Hey, you should be resting.” Stiles blocked him from entering the kitchen.   
“Stiles, let him in.” Derek set his mug down and gave Isaac a large hug.   
“I agree with the boy, that was a very powerful curse.” Anubis spoke.  
“I’m twenty-one!”Stiles exclaimed offended.   
Kira came after Isaac, into the kitchen for glasses. “Scott gathered the packs for breakfast, this Anubis guy can explain the dangers and Isaac can tell us about the last four years.”  
They shuffled around the large table and passed around a fresh batch of pancakes.   
“So this is the God of Death? He looks pretty cute.” Zoe walked over to the empty seat by Derek with a towel drying her wet hair.   
“Um, I’m going to ignore that and get straight into it. I thought that almost all egyptian magicians and set animals had been extinct since the Third Intermediate Period, until I felt some activity in Paris. I had come just in time for the magician to curse Isaac and then to disappear through a portal.”  
“Wait, why was Isaac cursed again?” Lydia interrupted.  
“I was just minding my own business and wanted to visit the Paris Needle and I saw this suspicious guy and , look, his chats sounded like the druids, so I attacked.” Isaac explained.  
“If Isaac hadn’t been there then for sure I wouldn’t have been able to sense his presence.” Anubis continued.  
“My presence? How did you know I was there?”Isaac questioned wavering a fork full of food in front of his mouth.   
“Oh, right well, I kinda created werewolves so I can sense them and he was at Cleopatra's needle.”  
“How did the God of Death create werewolves?” Josh, the werewolf who looked like the typical high school jock, from the Kenner pack asked.  
“Do you guys really not know? I’m depicted to have the head of jackal, you know the god of death who can only be seen in places of death?”  
“Then how are you here if you can only be near death?” Malia pondered across from Josh.  
“Death runs through the ground of this house.”  
“The fire, it killed all of my family, and Kate died here, but she doesn’t matter.” Derek enlightened the new pack.   
“You can’t forget that Peter, your uncle, brainwashed me into drugging all of you and bring him back to life here.” Lydia shuddered.  
“So how does you and Isaac being here affect us?”Zoe asked.  
“If you don’t want to stop a harmful person from channeling a lot of ancient unused magic and unleashing set animals, then fine I’ll leave.”  
“No, please tell us what set animals are.” Zoe said with a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice.   
Anubis smiled. “Only the creations of the Chaos god Set.”  
“So what are we going to do?”Scott asked from the head of the table, growling.  
“Well, we can start by educating you.” Anubis reached from behind him and pulled a sneaky Dean back to the table. “All of you.”  
“Okay, okay I’m staying.” Dean surrendered.  
“These creatures aren’t shapeshifters, they are plain demons. Think of them without souls or humanity.”  
“So they’re worse than the abominations we’ve encountered.” Stiles said handing Kira his plate. She continued collecting and clearing the rest.   
“Yes, the Set animals, are chimeric, for they look like horse-sized greyhounds with a reptilian tail that has a triangular point, like a squid's, an anteater’s snout, razor sharp teeth, and an Alpha’s red eyes and sense of smell. Oh and they spit poison.”  
“And I thought the Beast was ugly.” Breaden murdered under her breath.   
“And who ever that magician was, he’s dealing with some pretty powerful stuff.”   
“What does he plan to do, go all Harry Potter on us?” Lucas carried the same level of sarcasm as his younger sister Zoe.   
“No, he probably wants to raise Set, the god of chaos.” Anubis said calmly.   
“If you guys don’t want to help you can stay here, while we go-”Scott started to say.  
“Like we were going to miss out on the raising or stopping the raise of an ancient egyptian god. We are totally, hundred percent, one your side.” Dean interrupted. Anubis raised his eyebrows.   
“We’ll need to go to the nearest Egyptian artifact museum. We should split into two groups, one for receiving the artifact, one for researching and expanding your Egyptian knowledge.” Anubis ordered.   
“Okay, uh, Malia, Josh, Kira, Lucas, Derek, Zoe, and Stiles should come with me to the museum. I guess you can’t leave here, so Anubis, Lydia, Samantha, Dean, and Breaden should stay here and research how to kill these monsters. And Isaac you’re on bed rest. Any questions?” Scott announced.  
“Yes, when am I off bed rest?”Isaac groaned.  
“I’ll check your condition when I get back.” Scott replied. “Anything else?”  
“When do we leave and where are we going?”Josh asked.   
Stiles looked up from his phone. “The closest Egyptian museum to Beacon Hills is the Rosicrucian Egyptian Museum in San Jose. So it would take about a five hour drive. So in two or three hours.” He looked at Anubis, “What are we looking for exactly?”  
“You just need to get the Psamitik Incense Burner and a statue of Sekhmet.”  
Stiles’ jaw dropped.   
“Here, I’ll tell more about them. In the meantime, the rest of you can carry one with your day for a few more hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where Beacon Hills is supposed to be, but the only other Egyptian Museum in California is in San Diego and I assume it is North of there. Relations develop more in the next chapter.   
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we focus on Josh and the pack travels to San Jose.

Feeling bored and confined, Josh walked out of the Hale House for some air. He watched leaves fall from the large trees above him. He remembered Malia mentioning a trail that intertwined with the trees near the campus. He thought he should clear his head before he was stuck in a car with people he had only met a day before. Not to mention they were going on a crazy mission, and he had just met a god! And it was the god of death, who may have created werewolves. He didn’t really know where he was jogging, but he continued down the path. It was like the moment he moved to Beacon Hills, his whole life changed from a different kind of crazy. He started remembering simple times of school, playing sports, and large pack/family dinners.  
SLAM! Josh ran into something hard, which he assumed was a tree, but it toppled over and landed beneath him with a hmph. His face was pressed into a head of hair, as he realized he was pinning down a person. He pulled away, trying to get up, “Mailia?”  
She made a muffled sound  
“What?...Oh,” He got off of her abruptly. He then offered his hand to help her up.  
She took it angrily and said “If you wanted to train together you could have warned me first.” She started wiping the dirt off of her clothes.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I just needed to clear my head. I mean we just met a god and there’s this wizard who wants to raise another scary one.” Josh rambled.  
“I understand, I needed to think too. I feel at home here.” She paused. “Wait, did I mention that I was trapped as a werecoyote for eight years in these woods? Scott and Stiles brought me back into the world of humanity, but I sometimes miss being free.”  
Josh noticed a small twig in Malia’s hair and gentle pulled in out. “I’m kinda the opposite, I had to abandon my human life for this one. I miss the feeling of being out on the field.”  
“Do you play lacrosse?”  
“No! That sport is so-”  
Malia put a finger to his lips to quiet him. “You do not insult lacrosse around here.”  
“Jeesh, it’s the sport, around here. Well, I played soccer and not to mention I was the best player on the team.”  
Milia’s eyes widened. “What time is it?”  
Josh looked down at his watch. “Uh one-thirty, why?”  
“We were supposed be back by one! Let’s test those soccer legs of yours, I’ll met you there.” She took off running.  
“Not if I get there first!”Josh yelled before taking off.  
Stiles was packing a few things into the car when Malia and Josh evenly raced to the car. “Where were you guys?”  
“None of your-”Malia spoke harshly.  
“We just ran into each other in the woods, literally.” Josh spoke at the same time not realizing Malia denied Stiles that information.  
“Okay, we’re leaving in about 10 minutes.” Stiles said blankly  
Once Stiles entered the house Josh turned to Malia. “Sorry, are you guys okay?”  
Malia looked at her boots. “I guess I’m mad at myself I never made things right between us, but it’s been years so I guess I have to move on.”  
“So you guys dated? I remember my first heartbreak. It still hurts, but I can tell you that it will hurt less and you’ll fall in love again.” Josh held Malia’s hand. “Now, we better pack our stuff up before we get in trouble.”  
Within fifteen minutes, half the pack was distributed between two cars. It took them a long six and a half hours for them to reach San Jose and settle into a hotel. Josh, Lucas, and Malia were in one room, Scott and Kira, in another, and Stiles, Derek, and Zoe in the last one. They gathered in Scott’s room to go over the plan.  
“The museum closes in an hour, so we’ll leave in two. Kira, Josh, and Malia will be in charge of disarming the security. The rest of us will split up into groups. Stiles and Derek will enter the East side from the garden, Zoe, Lucas, and I will enter from the street. Got it?”  
Everyone nodded in agreement. “What will we do in the meantime?” Josh asked.  
“Stay close.” Scott replied.  
The pack split off in their separate directions and wandered around the hotel’s property.  
Josh found Malia dipping her feet in the pool. The light illuminated her as if she was glowing. He tugged off his socks and shoes and sat by her. She clasped onto him and started crying. After a minute, she lifted her head and sniffled. “I’m sorry, I’ve never done that.” She took a deep breath, as Josh raised his eyebrows. “I haven’t known you very long and it feels like I’ve known you for ages.”  
Josh wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. “I have the same exact feeling.”  
Stiles plopped his duffel on an empty mattress. “Soooo, Derek…” Derek looked up annoyed. “Who’s going to sleep where?”  
“I don’t know Stiles, figure it out.”  
“How about I get my own crappy bed and you guys can share another?” Zoe swooped past Stiles, and spread herself across the other bed.  
“That is so not fair, I refuse to share a bed with him.” Stiles protested crossing his arms.  
“Stiles, it’s fine I’ll just sleep in this chair, or on the floor.”  
“You should get some rest, I guess I could let you stay in my bed, now that we ate no longer strangers right?” Zoe sat up.  
Stiles glared, looking confused.  
“I’ll be fine really.”Derek barked.  
“Okay, sorry I offered.” Zoe held her hands up.  
Kira knocked on the door. Stiles opened it. “Is everyone okay? Scott wants to leave soon, can one of you find Malia and Josh?” Kira looked at Stiles.  
“No. I’m not going. I have to call Lydia and check up on her and the others before our heist.”  
“I’ll go, she’s probably with Josh.” Zoe got up and walked pass Stiles and Kira. Stiles waved his phone at Kira and followed Zoe outside, but waited at the railing to talk to Lydia. Kira then gave Derek a look.  
“What?” Derek sank into his chair.  
“Nothing.” Kira smiled as she spun around the corner and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the heist! Plus another surprise guest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at the museum don't go as planned...

Crreeaaakkkk! Kira grasped the electricity cords and powered down the alarm system. She signaled for Malia and Josh to take care of the security guards. Stiles, Scott, Derek, Lucas and Zoe headed in their assigned entrances. Stiles passed large glass cases of Egyptian artifacts, noticing a large stone column as a replica of the code of Hammurabi. He was about to motion Derek over to impress him with his knowledge of the clay, when he noticed a lion’s head, floating eight feet in the shadows. He squealed a little and pointed at the head, Derek slowly turned around. Another head appeared above the other. Derek moved in front of Stiles, just as bewildered.   
“Scott said to come get you guys…” Zoe walked through the corridor to the left of them, just next to the beasts supposed feet.   
“-Run!” Derek yelled as two lions heads emerged from the shadows to expose their extremely long necks attached to their lion bodies. One of beasts lunged at Derek’s right, where Stiles was standing. Instinctive, Derek shoved Stiles to the other side, causing him to collapse into a glass case. Derek growled at the beast, making it fall over, but he wasn’t fast enough to notice the other one approach him with a bucket load of poisonous spit. The last thing Derek remember was to see Scott and the others enter the dark room, before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those creatures are Serpopards if you want to look them up. I also realized that last chapter I said that there was going to be a recurring character from the show, but they are going to be in the next chapter. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An friend arrives at the Hale House and Lydia receives a phone call.

Knock! Knock! Lydia opened the door. “Brett! How are you?” She hugged him and greeted him inside.   
“Good, how are you?”He smiled. “You guys did a wonderful job with the place by the way.”  
“Well, um, eventful. Even for Beacon Hills. Let’s see, our old friend Isaac returned cursed, with an ancient egyptian god of death, Anubis, and Malia and Braeden found the Kenner pack. Oh, and Scott, Stiles, Derek, Kira, Zoe, and Lucas are retrieving items to stop an evil magician, who was the one that cursed Isaac. It sounded even crazier in my head.” Lydia explained their situation.   
Stunned, Brett asked. “Any way I can help?”  
“Are you sure? I just sprang all our problems onto you.” Lydia said.   
“It seems like my timing is perfect, and I don’t mind.” Brett walked into the lounge. “So, who’s who?”   
“There’s Samantha with the red curls and Anubis the god of Death.”  
“He looks pretty lively for being dead or is it undead?”  
“How ‘bout immortal.” Anubis didn’t bother to look up.   
“You know Breaden, Isaac is on bed rest, since he is still recovering from being cursed a lot of pain and misery, and this is Dean.”  
“Is he straight too?” Dean spoke before thinking. It took him a second to realize what he said. “I’m so sorry, it’s been a very weird, long day and I didn’t mean to imply-”  
“That’s okay. I’m bi.” Brett awkwardly revealed.   
“Okay, Brett can you help Samantha and Dean with research? I’m going to check on Isaac.” Lydia walked upstairs to Isaac’s room. She opened the door revealing a sleeping Isaac. “Isaac. Wake up!” Lydia shook Isaac softly and sat on the edge of his bed.   
“Mmm!” Isaac rolled over and shoved a pillow over his head.  
“I just wanted to check on you, are you hungry? Do you need anything?”  
“Mmm… I’m rested now, can I get up?” Isaac sat up groggy.   
“Sure, just if you feel tired or sick, it’s straight back here, okay?” Lydia’s phone rang. “Hello?-Scott?-What’s wrong? WHAT!?” Lydia stood up, her knees wobbled. “Um, I don’t know, they’ll be safe here.-yes-see you in a few.”  
Isaac reached out a put a hand on Lydia’s shaking forearm. “Lydia what’s wrong?”  
“They were at the museum and then they were attacked by a lion with a long serpent's neck and something happened to Stiles and Derek.” She wobbled and continued shaking.   
“Alright, you should sit down, I’ll be right back to tell the others. You have nothing to worry about, Stiles is strong.” Isaac flung his sheets off of him and leaped downstairs to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the drugs for curing Derek and Stiles have an interesting affect on them...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of Brett to the story line. Leave a comment about what you guys think of Isaac's and Lydia's friendship.   
> XOXO   
> Cassandra Cullens


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any sterek fans?

Derek woke up out of breath and his was body numb. He swallowed, his throat dry. He panicked as he looked around the dark room. He was back in his room at his house. He was lying on his bed with Stiles next to him. He tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. He winced remembering the pain from the poisonous silva of the long necked lions.   
“Where am I?” Stiles woke up. His eyes adjusted to the pitch-black room. “Derek?”  
“Yeah, I think we are in my room back at my house.”  
“Why am I in here of all places?” Stiles struggled to sit up, pain shot up his side.   
Derek lifted up Stiles’ arm noticing the bandages around small cuts. “I think I did this. I pushed you into the glass, so that that weird lion thing wouldn’t attack you.”   
Stiles clutched his aching ribs. “Did their drool feel like acid?”  
“Yes.” Derek lifted Stiles’ shirt to check his injury.   
In his limpid state, Stiles didn’t protest. He groaned. “Thank you.”  
“For what, I’m the one who did this to do.”  
“If you hadn’t I could have gotten more hurt or even killed so thank you.” Stiles leaned back into the pillows. Derek traced his fingers down a cut on Stiles’s forehead. Stiles looked up into Derek’s dreamy eyes. “Kiss me.”  
Derek didn’t hesitate. He pressed his lips against Stiles’. Stiles leaned forward. He ran his tongue along Derek’s lower lip. Derek parted his lips and let Stiles’ tongue slip through. They continued kissing each other, their spit mixing and a mixture of teeth, tongue and lips all being explored. Derek pulled away for air, grazing his lips against Stiles’s neck, sucking down his arm of cuts. He paused near Stiles’ wrist and lifted the t-shirt up again but instead of examining his wound, Derek continued kissing Stiles’ tingling skin, along the badges mending his ribs.   
“Derek,” Stiles whispered. Derek paused, his lips pouted away from Stiles’ bruised rib. He lifted his head up and in one swift motion he flipped Stiles on top of him and tugged off his soft t-shirt. Their lips connected once again. Stiles rose up on his knees in his straddled position and cupped his hands to Derek’s rough face. Derek felt Stiles’ pounding heart like a drum beating against him and his flushed skin radiating heat between them. Stiles wrapped his not-so-injured arm around Derek’s waist. He pressed his other hand against against his defined abs. Stiles pulled back tugging on Derek’s shirt to indicate he didn’t want it there. Derek ripped it off, ruffling his black hair. Stiles laced his fingers through it. Derek kissed his neck again tilting Stiles head back. Derek dragged his tongue up Stiles’ neck and returned to his mouth. Stiles hummed, breathing heavily. Stiles felt dizzy and consumed by the intensity of Derek’s actions.   
“STOP!!” Scott burst through the door, light streaming into the dark cave. Derek peered over his beefy arms wrapped around Stiles. He slowly dropped his arms, he eyes glared blue, still breathing heavily. “Stiles, Derek, you need to be separated. The cure for the poison is also a love potion.” Scott cautiously entered the room. “I’m going to take Stiles back to our room and you guys can see each other in the morning. Okay?” Scott slowly approached Stiles, trying not to make a lovesick Derek an overprotective Derek.   
Derek leaned back into his pillows. “Okay, but I get to see him in the morning?”  
“Yes, come on Stiles, you need to rest.” Scott put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.   
“Tomorrow.” Stiles promised. He untangled himself from Derek and grabbed his shirt. He kissed Derek once more before leaving his room. “Scott everything hurts.” Stiles leaned against Scott as they walked back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A steamy make out session. Check.   
> Interrupted. Check.   
> The next chapter explains some things.   
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation.

(15 minutes earlier)  
“You guys are lucky that I know the cure for Serpopards poison. Any longer and they could have serious consequences.” Anubis explained.   
“They should be awake any minute.” Scott comforted Lydia. He handed Anubis and Lydia their own mug of hot chocolate.   
“Are you sure your cure will work?” Lydia questioned.  
“Yes, even though Serpopards were rare, their poison is easily curable. Funny thing is the potion can also be used almost like a love potion, but it only works if there are substantial feeling there.”  
“What? A love potion?” Scott voice quivered.   
“Yes, why?” Anubis asked.   
Scott didn’t answer, he looked white and raced upstairs.   
“Wonder what that was about.” Anubis sipped his hot coco.   
“I don’t know, he probably forgot something.” Lydia replied.   
“Hey, Scott.” Brett sounded guilty. He was waiting in Dean’s doorway.   
“Hey, Brett, when did you get here? And what are you doing in Dean’s room?” Scott paused.  
“Ummmm.” Brett looked at the floor.   
“I’m sorry, but I really have to go fix something. I’ll ask you in a little bit.” Scott turned down to the end of the hall, where Derek’s room was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is present time or after Scott drags Stiles away from Derek and their love haze.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexual tension and a new ally.

(present)  
“Scott, did Derek really kiss me or was I dreaming?” Stiles sang softly while, Scott tucked him into his bed. He was still clearly “high” from the effects of the love potion.   
“He did, but I think you should be making relationship decisions when you are all healed, okay? Remember, you also love Lydia.”Scott spoke carefully.   
“Right, Lydia, the girl of my dreams, is finally dating me. But I think I love Derek.” Stiles grumbled.   
“Okay… I can’t wait till these side-effects are over with.” Scott sighed.   
“Are you calling my feelings for Derek side-effects!? They are real!” Stiles yelled with the little remaining energy he had.   
“Oh my god, I know! Now can you please go to sleep?” Scott asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sleeping now.” Stiles rolled over on his side.   
Stiles waited the longest hour in his life, for Scott to fall asleep. Despite almost dying a few hours earlier, Stiles had a lot of energy, probably the result of the healing potion. Stiles crept out his room and down the hall to Derek’s. He had to be extremely careful so that no werewolf would hear him. He quickly slid through the door. Stiles was about to slip into Derek’s bed, when his foot got caught on the post of the bed and he face planted on the rug next to it.   
“Grrrrrrrrr” Derek growled at the intruder.   
“Shhh! It’s just me.” Stiles popped up.   
“Oh, Stiles, ummm what are you doing here?” Derek rubbed his eyes.   
“I, uh, came to see you.” Stiles climbed on to the bed.   
“Stiles, you know that werewolves heal faster, right?”  
“Mmm.” Stiles started sucking on his ear.   
“And, uh, so this thing, the love spell kinda wore off on me.” Derek cringed.   
“But you still love me?” Stiles mumbled starstruck.   
“Uhhh, s-sure, can we talk about this later?” Derek said.  
Stiles smiled dumbly. ”Yes” and leaned in to kiss Derek.   
Derek put up a finger to stop him. “Can we also do this later? Why don’t you just get some sleep?”  
“Ok, but you’re starting to sound like Scott… Can you hold me?” Stiles scooted closer to Derek.   
“If it will make you fall asleep.” Derek compromised.   
“Yes.” Stiles agreed and pulled Derek’s arm over him.   
“Okay, uh, good night, Stiles.”  
“Good night Derek.” Stiles kissed Derek’s hand and fell asleep.   
“STILES!” A voice jolted Stiles a wake.  
“Derek?” Stiles guessed.  
“No, your girlfriend, Lydia.” Lydia whispered.   
“Ok, where’s Derek?”Stiles said impulsively.   
“Sleeping next to you. Why?” She asked.   
“Uhhh, right, uhhh, he saved me and I think I was drugged.” Stiles mumbled. He looked over at the sleeping hunk holding his hand under the covers.   
“Kinda. Are you feeling better? Can you wake Derek? We need to have a meeting.”  
“Yes, why are we having a meeting?”  
“Well, the set animals took Samantha and Dean.”  
“Who? Oh, we’ll be down there in a little bit.”  
“Okay, take your time.” Lydia kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. She left the room.   
Stiles sighed. He took a moment to remember what happened in the last twelve hours. His memory was very jumbled. His eyes widened when he recalled intensely making out with Derek, his old crush. He wiggled out of Derek’s grasp, but fell off the side of the bed, again. Derek sat up quickly. He turned to his side to see Stiles struggled in a web of sheets and blankets.   
“Good morning.” Derek yawned.   
Stiles froze. “Uhh, hey Derek. Do you remember happened last night?”   
Derek’s face grew pale. “Oh, this is awkward. How are we going to deal with this?”   
“We could ignore it until after we help get Samantha and Dean.”  
“Okay, and if people ask if we are acting weird we can just blame the potion.”  
“Okay.” Both Derek and Stiles got up. Their heads collided into when they met each other at the foot of the bed. Stiles grabbed on to Derek for balance. Derek looked down at Stiles’s hands. Stiles jerked off of him when he realized they couldn’t go two seconds without accidentally(and awkwardly) touching. “I uhhh have to ask if you are still feeling the effects of the medicine?”  
Derek stiffed. He felt the urge to tackle Stiles and make out with him more, a lot more. He wanted his tongue to explore Stiles’ mouth, his hands exploring his skin. “Why? Are you still feeling the effects?”  
“Well, it was a very powerful drug, love drug, and I’m not a werewolf. I feel better in sense it actually healed me, my ribs feel fine.”Stiles and Derek continued out the door of Derek’s room.   
“I may have taken your pain.” Derek clutched his side.   
“Yeah, Hayden and Liam take away their pain by making out, it could have also been the whole medicine thing too.” Stiles stopped at the top of the staircase. “And Scott may have mentioned -”  
“Are you guys coming or what?” Lydia started up the stairs.   
“We’re coming.” Derek said hastily, hoping no one heard their awkward conversation. He gave Stiles a look, and he nodded, they would continue this later.   
“So Anubis figured out that the set animals followed us here from the Rosicrucian. We know they couldn’t have gone far, but we don’t have a lot of good news.” Scott reported at the head of the table. Dean was comforting Zoe, slouched in a chair. Everyone else was shifting uncomfortably around it. Scott stiffened. “What is that awful smell?” He puckered.   
“Bast!” Anubis exclaimed and ran to the front door.   
“Who?” Kira asked.  
Anubis guided a tall slender woman into the lounge. Derek, Lucas, and Scott all growled at the stranger.   
“Calm down, she’s a friend.” Anubis ordered. The woman had cat-like qualities. “This is Bast, she’s the Goddess of cats, women, and children, and she’s been tracking the set animals trying to find the magician.”  
“I’m glad I found you in time, it looks like someone was taken. I found the Set’s animals lair.”  
“Usually it’s not this easy.” Stiles pointed out.   
“Well, they guard every entrance and it’s a huge fortress and they’d smell us from a few miles away warning them to move the hostages.” Bast replied.   
“Where?” Zoe said sternly even though she was still shaking.   
“A ghost town in Nevada near that weris city of Las Vegas.”  
“We’re going to Vegas, baby”Stiles raised his hand to high five Derek sarcastically. Derek kept his arms crossed and shook his head. “Sorry, I wanted to lift the mood a little.”  
“We need a plan before we leave anywhere. Can you draw the fortress?” Kira asked.  
“I belive so. Can you fetch me some papyrus and a writing instrument?”Bast requested.  
“Umm we have paper and pencils?” Kira trailed off as she exited the room to get the supplies.   
“Yes.”  
“So back to our plan.” Scott continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is coming soon...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have questions about the following?  
> \- Dean and Samantha's lives  
> \- set animals  
> \- the plan and what actully happens  
> \- the big battle  
> \- or Brett's relation to Dean  
> Continue reading.  
> WARNING: a little graphic

“Alright so all we have for our plan is to go all guns blazing and hope for the best?” Scott sounded drained.  
“Uhhhh, can we take a break we’ve been working for hours and I’m tired.” Stiles moaned, crumpled in a strange position in a chair.  
“Yeah, let’s take a quick five minute break.” Scott sighed and places his head in his hands.  
Everyone but Scott, Kira, Derek, and Stiles left the room. Lydia returned two minutes later and went around the room with coffee. Stiles sat up making room for Lydia to lay next to him. Derek paced along the wall adjacent. Stiles leaned his head back and then stared into his coffee. Small ripples shook the glass. “Dude, can you stop doing that?” Stiles complained.  
Derek stiffened and looked down at Stiles only a few inches away. “What I am I doing?”Derek almost-whispered cautiously.  
THUMP pause  
THUMP!  
“I guess that’s not you.”Stiles assumed.  
“Nope”  
THUMP!!!  
The whole Hlae house shook as Lydia latched onto Stiles and Stiles latched onto Derek’s arm. Scott dashed out the door, followed by Kira. Stiles and Derek quickly released another awkward contact. Derek dashed away, leaving a stunned Stiles.  
A second later, Stiles rushed out to join the fight(grabbing his bat by the door). Hundreds of set animals crawled from the trees, meaning to attack the house. Kira had whipped out her sword, slicing at three set animals. Derek had transformed into full wolf mode rather the the intermediate version Scott and the others were in. Lydia used her voice to throw two creatures against trees, intending to break their bones. It wasn’t long before the rest of the pack came to fight. Stiles was stuck at the porch, motionless, distracted by the chaos. He noticed a figure launch themselves at him from the corner of his eye. He swung his bat knocking the thing in the head. He stumbled backwards. The set animal landed on top of him. Stiles shut his eyes and strained his arms pushing the snapping, slobbering jaw away from him. Stiles groaned, the drops of saliva smelt like a mixture of singed hair and vomit. Lydia’s high pitched shriek caught Stiles’ attention. He pushed through the pain of his aching muscles and shoved the creature off of his chest. Josh hurtled over the railing. He clawed and dragged the creature with him. Stiles turned to face the rest of the blurry, utter confusion. He took a quick breath and charged over the railing. His knees wobbled as he landed in the gravel. A splintering pain shot up his leg. The smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils. A shape rammed into Derek. Stiles swung his bat, and hit the thing square in the head. The impact sent a ripping feeling through his shoulder, as Stiles almost dropped his bat. Derek shredded the set animal, and turned around. Stiles locked eyes with Derek’s glowing blue ones. A numbing pain rang through Stiles arm. Another set animal clamped onto his forearm. Blood dripped down to his numb fingers. Stiles started to blackout from the pain, his ears ringing. Derek sprung himself from his forelegs and dug his own jaw into the animal. Derek tore it off and shoved it towards the others. Derek ran over to a nearly passed out Stiles when- SQUEEEEEEAK!!  
The high pitched noise brought all the supernaturals down to their knees in pain. In the clear of the trees, a figure strutted urging another forward by knife point. The alien wore a cloak, covered in Egyptian symbols, that grazed his eye line. He let out a maniacal laugh.  
“Well, I didn’t expect you guys to defeat my pets that easily.” Stiles blinked away tears and looked around at the bodies. His pact would have looked victorious over the dead enemies, but kneeled in pain as the noise controlled their supernatural frequencies. “To bad you couldn’t protect poor little Samantha here.” The little ginger whimpered and struggled under the persons hold. Something about his voice was familiar.  
“Where’s Dean?” Zoe asked fiercely. Shaking, the pack tried to stand, but the frequency was too strong.  
“Have you not figured it out yet?”The man drew back his hood revealing his identical brown eyes. “Hey sis.”  
“You psychotic bastard.”  
“You know I was going to wait and have you guys try and figure it out, but you guys were too far behind. It’s crazy that this has been a plan for six long months. I almost feel sorry. I didn’t want to be that person who would take nature’s most powerful creature, the true alpha. It’s for a great cause.” Dean brushed Sam’s hair, making her flinch, and Zoe growled.  
“For what cause? Us being abandoned and left for dead years ago? Do you really want to kill your only family for a nonexistent reason?” Lucas demanded.  
“No dear cousin, I don’t want to hurt your sister but I will. Oh I almost forgot. I just can’t wait for all of you to meet my advisor, the god of chaos, Set! Well, I have to perform this ritual that’s like movie his energy into Scotty over here. So we all are going to take a little drive through the woods. And if any one of you step out of line, dear young Samantha will die, so I suggests you just comply to my every command. Alright now if you would follow m-” Dean crumpled to his knees, clutching his neck. Samantha was released from his threatening grip she ran to her brother. Glowing cat eyes appeared from the shadows behind Dean. Bast stepped into the clear, she reached into Dean coat and turned off the frequency generators. Dean gurgled in protest.  
“Don’t even try.” Bast warned. The pack started getting up and checking each other.  
“Derek, cat got his tongue!” Stiles joked as Derek rolled his eyes. Lydia was calling Parrish. Scott, Kira and Zoe were the first to approach Dean. Dean looked up with a killer look in his eyes.  
“This was going to be our new start Dean. Nice job screwing your second chance up and good bye. I won’t ever see or speak to you again.” Zoe stormed off to help Sam and Lucas inside. Malia, Josh, and Isaac followed after them.  
Brett stormed up to Dean and backhanded him across the face. “You know I actually liked you at first, but then you left and I started to think the issue is me. So, we our little meeting was over I went into your room and found your little weird shrine and realized you're a psychotic minion. Have fun in isolation for the rest of your pathetic life.” Brett walked back to the house to treat his wounds like the others. Kira sent a concerned look after Brett, but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first battle sequence! Plus Bast saves the day. I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> Don't worry there is more to the resolution.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!

Parrish arrived a few minutes later and sent Dean to Enchain house. Bast and Anubis said little before they left. Derek was on the porch, finishing cleaning up the mess of the fight. He stared into the sunset, drinking a beer (or two). Stiles came out with his own. “So I think we should talk.”  
“Ya, we should.” Derek took another swig of beer. Silence. One minute. Two minutes.   
“Derek, I want to apologize. I was under the influence of drugs and if Scott hadn’t come in I don’t know what would’ve happened. “  
“Stiles-”  
“But I remember that Scott told me that those effects don’t happen between normal people. There, uh, has to be something between them. I know I met you a few years ago and-”  
“Stiles. I might have had feelings for you back then, or still do… but it’s all very blurry. I don’t know, there was Jennifer and Braeden… and almost everyone who I’m in a relationship with gets hurt or is a psycho. I just ignored my maybe feelings for you because of all the crap we were going through it just didn’t seem like the right thing to do. But if it works both ways, why do you like me?” Derek rambled.   
“Well, you terrified and annoyed me at first and I don’t know you were a mystery and you were always saving me whenever something evil came-”  
“You saved me a few times too.” Derek imputed.   
“Ya, I don’t know what to do. I know that I love Lydia, but I might like you too and I’m very, very confused.” Stiles said.   
“Why don’t we just wait before acting on whatever this is? I don’t want to ruin anything that you have with Lydia. We could just go back inside and forget everything that’s happened these last few days-”Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s cheek as he leaned into kiss him. He kissed him softly on the lips, like he was worried he would break something. Derek stiffened, then he pulled away slowly.   
“I just wanted to know what that felt like without the crazy poison medicine and before we walked in and forget that this ever happened.” Stiles turn around and carried his beer back inside.   
“Stiles! Wait” Derek sighed. “I have no idea how this would work and I know I shouldn't be asking you to do anything, but… I don’t want to forget. I shouldn’t ask you to chose between me and Lydia, but, erh, would you be willing to see how this thing affects us?”  
“Choosing between the girl I have in real life and the guy of my dreams, that’s going to be difficult. I mean it’s going to be super awkward no matter what, but ya I kinda agree. I’m curious to see where this leads.” Stiles confessed.   
“But what are we going to about Lydia?” Derek bit his lip.   
“We’ll figure something out.” Stiles said, seeming only half convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave without more sexual tension between Stiles and Derek. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment or a kudos.   
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens

**Author's Note:**

> This was started before the end of Teen Wolf season 5b. Stay tuned for future chapters. I hope you enjoy!  
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens


End file.
